huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IlCthulu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Huntik Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Albion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jonniboi123 (Talk) 14:58, December 19, 2009 Frost Minion Alright, I got that all sorted for you ; ) I've also added some to the Infobox page about the various Infobox templates used here in case you need to find any others. :I am the Lhikan 6 4 (TaLk) ~ Hammer of Justice 21:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Pellinore I actually just got him added to the Category:Krono-Titans page as you were typing that message ; ) To add articles to a Category page, you have to edit the article itself, not the Category page. There's a section toward the right of the editing page called Categories. You can add them from there (visual mode can be handy since it'll search for pre-existing categories in case it's spelled slightly different). Hope that helps ; ) :I am the Lhikan 6 4 (TaLk) ~ Hammer of Justice 00:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Grandpassad / Grand Facade / Granfascade / Etc. Please see the Titan's talk page. Is there a source specifying whether the Titan's name is Grand Fascade, Grandfascade, Granfascade (etc.)? Prior to the English dub, we were trying to figure out the same thing and weren't sure on the spelling details. As the page was going to have to be renamed anyways, we wanted to make sure we got it right. The main reason for this is that the Gallery Page has to be modified manually (there's no way to simply move a category page with a single click of a button). [[User:Lhikan634|[[User blog:Lhikan634|'6']] [[User:Lhikan 007|'4']] (TaLk) '' ~ Huntik Bureaucrat'' 03:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) TCG season 2 You know those cards that you are uploading are fan-made? Yeah course I do. They do not have any reference number and it is quite clear that the original text has been dubbed out. Hey, DJMJ2569537 here! :) jsut wondering where you get all your pictures of the titans from! :) Cropped Images Ah, the images you refer to had an extra black background to them, so I quickly cropped them. Images may be re-uploaded if they need cropping or for a clearer screen of the same still. The original image remains under the image's history unless for some reason a .jpg file is being replaced with a .png file or something similar. 12:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Stats Hi Seeker11299, may I ask how you knew Vulcana's attack and defense so we can gain more information about Vulcana and other Season 2 titans? Triton63 (talk) 14:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Triton63 To be honest it is more of a speculation by judging who she is able to defeat and hold out against. She is able to defeat Ariel but can defeat Enfluxion and keep Baselaird in check. - Seeker11299 :: Yeah, that makes sense, hopefully official stats will come out soon to go with the official pictures! :D :: Triton63 (talk) 14:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Speculation can be a bit dangerous, though. Take, for instance, Grandfacade. His defense appears to be fairly low, but his special ability with his armor means that it's impossible to defeat if the blows hit his armor. Then there's other factors as to how the battle will turn out, including Seeker strategy. Speculation really should not be added here in general anyway. This is why Baselaird and Caliban were protected for a while due to obviously speculated stat info being added. ::: 00:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I suppose so, also, the power of the seeker may also affect the success of the titan in battles and most of the time, the seekers helps their titans anyway so its hard to guess the stats. With Enfluxion, its 0 attack and 3 defense, but she seems to be able to help out quite a lot and protect Sophie from quite a lot of titans like Marauder. But what else shall we do about Season 2 stats, it seems like our only option is to speculate... :::::Triton63 (talk) 09:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::This site has some stats for some titans of Season 2, but i'm not sure whether they're right..... anitpoia.de (its in German by the way) :::::Triton63 (talk) 09:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Unless it can be verified in an official source, it will not be treated as official and should be removed from the Wiki. Also, copying and pasting information from there, even translated, will be considered to be plagiarism, which is illegal. I've already been having to sort other such issues from the earlier years. I'm also personally calling into question the reliability of anitopia as they don't seem to be able to refer to Titans consistently. Speculation should only be on talk pages, and it should be specifically identified as speculation. ;Sources that will be accepted as official : *Huntik TCG *Upperdeck *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers episodes *Huntik.com / Huntik.it *Webisodes *Network sites (Nickolodeon, cw4kids, etc.) ;Sources that will not be accepted as official : *Other fansites (unless otherwise verified) *Wikipedia (also unless otherwise verified) *Fanon / speculation (never acceptable) 23:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Seems fair enough to me, but in that case, it might be a long wait until we get official information... : Triton63 (talk) 08:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Omens and Legacies I see that you're busy with uploading Omens and Legacies card images, great work! Thanks! I just thought it would be good to get them done quickly. - Seeker11299